For Her
by Mrs Ronald Weasley
Summary: Edward thinks too much. Bella overreacts. And Carlisle helps them accomplish something. Rating for threesome sexual content and slash. EdwardBellaCarlisle. EdwardCarlisle. Please read and review


**For Her**

Author: Mrs Ronald Weasley

Rating: NC-17

Pairing/s: Edward/Bella/Carlisle, Carlisle/Edward

Category: Romance/General

Spoilers: Eclipse

Warnings: Threesome sexual content, slash

Summary: Edward thinks too much. Bella overreacts. And Carlisle helps them accomplish something.

A/N: I actually came up with this idea a while back, but was afraid to write it. Finally I just gave in, so here it is. Let me know what you think!

I had tried so hard to ignore the way Edward had been acting these last few days. At first I'd just thought it was the excitement of me finally moving in with him. But I soon realized that there was something more to his strange behaviour.

That's why I now sat at his kitchen table, picking uninterestedly, at the plate of food in front of me. He sat across from me, that look of nervousness in his eyes that I had become so familiar with recently. I sighed, banging my fork against the side of the plate a little too loudly. "Can we talk?" I asked suddenly, and in that instant the unease was gone, as if it was never there. _T__hat_ frustrated the hell out of me.

"Of course," he replied, his brow furrowing as he tried to figure out just what it was that I wanted to discuss.

I glanced towards the living room, where the rest of his family was watching the evening news. And where they would surely hear our conversation. "Somewhere where we can have some privacy?" I raised my eyebrows.

He seemed confused. "Alright," he said slowly. "How about we go up to my room?" He stood and offered me his hand. I took it and he led me through the house and up to his room.

I sat on the bed and motioned for him to sit beside me. He did so, but not without regarding me carefully first. "So, what did you want to talk about, love?" I picked up on the slight uncertainty in his velvet voice easily.

I looked at him. "Edward, is there something wrong?"

My question appeared to confuse him even further. "No," he answered, frowning. "Why?"

"Well," I stared at the golden blanket that matched his eyes; I was suddenly unsure of myself. Did I really want to know? What if he was having second thoughts?

I pushed the thoughts from my head with a slight shake. "It's just that...you've been acting a bit _strange_ lately...and it makes me wonder, does it have anything to do with me?" There it was; the anxiety had returned briefly.

My heart pounded suddenly in my chest. It _was_ about me.

I narrowed my eyes as the anger and rejection washed over me. I stood and ran to the door. "Bella," his voice was soft. My hand froze on the door handle, my breathing was heavy. "Bella," he said again. "It's not like that."

"Of course not," I muttered bitterly. I wretched the door open and ran down the stairs and out the front door. He didn't follow me and I sat down on the cool stone of the front porch as I tried desperately not to cry.

"Bella?" I looked up, miserably, into a pair of golden eyes.

"Go away, Alice."

She pursed her lips and then sat down beside me. I held my head in my hands and waited as she hesitated. "It's not what you think," she said gently. I stared at her incredulously. She grinned, her brilliant teeth bright in the pale evening light. "In fact, it's _far_ from what you think." I didn't say anything and she sighed. "He's not having second thoughts, Bella. He's...been doing a lot of thinking lately, that's all."

I snorted. "I thought he was the only one who knew what people were thinking."

Alice laughed. "Yes, that's true...in a way. Although, you seem to have forgotten about my little gift; I may not be able to hear everything someone's thinking, like Edward, but I can see what they're planning. Sometimes before they even realize it themselves."

I groaned, knowing that she was getting at something. "Alice, what are you talking about?"

"Edward came up with this idea quite awhile ago," she said. "But he hadn't given it much thought...until a few days ago, when you moved in."

The anger left me as I realized what she was telling me. "What idea?" I asked, intrigued now. He'd been planning something for me; I shook my head in disbelief. How could I have been so blind?

She smiled brightly. "It's something that you've been wanting for a long time, but he wasn't able to give it you...for obvious reasons." My heart jumped abruptly and I flushed. I knew what she was talking about; my unyielding desire for Edward to sleep with me. "Yes," she said and I noticed that her eyes were closed. "You guessed right."

My breath hitched as I felt a rush of arousal. "How?" I breathed, hoping that she knew what I asking. My brain couldn't form a coherent enough sentence for me to finish with.

Her smile widened. "You'll see." She glanced at me and I stood up abruptly, running back into the house and up to his room.

I opened the door hesitantly; he wasn't there. "Edward?" I whispered moving into the slightly darkened room.

I could hear my heart pounding in the silence. I turned, jumping, at the sound of the soft click of the door being shut. I gasped when I realized he wasn't alone; Carlisle stood in the shadows behind him. "It's okay, Bella," Edward whispered, moving slowly towards me.

I backed away from him, panting, and eventually sat down the bed. Before I could even take a breath, I was sandwiched between him and Carlisle.

Carlisle reached out gently and twirled a stand of my hair around his finger. "Edward and I had a talk while you were outside with Alice," he said, his voice low. He paused and his liquid eyes met mine. "I assume she told you."

I swallowed hard and nodded.

Edward slid one arm around my waist and held me against him; his free hand reached up and pulled my hair back behind my shoulders. I bit my lip to stifle a moan when I felt his cool breath, soft against my earlobe. "I forgive you," he said, his voice a raspy whisper. I felt my nipples harden as a shiver ran through me.

Edward's lips were suddenly upon mine in an urgent kiss. I reached up and was about to thread my hand into his hair, when he pulled back abruptly. He nodded at Carlisle and then moved to sit on the couch across from us.

A million questions flew through my mind. Why was Carlisle here? And what _had _Edward discussed with him? When I felt Carlisle's ice cold tongue trace the shell of my ear, I decided I didn't care.

"Do you want me to leave, Bella?" Carlisle asked, his breathing as heavy as my own.

I flushed redder than I ever had before; but it wasn't because I wanted him to leave, it was because I wanted him to _stay_. The idea of having two men at the same time exited me beyond words.

In response, I twisted my head so I could see Carlisle, reached behind his head with my right hand and pulled his head down so I could lock my lips to his. I kept my eyes open while I was kissing him, fixing my gaze on Edward. His breath caught as Carlisle's hand travelled up my stomach and cupped my breast. I gasped, breaking the kiss.

Edward whimpered and stood, meeting Carlisle's gaze. He, too, stood and then pulled me to my feet. I swayed; I was so far aroused that I could hardly stand.

Carlisle turned his attention back to me, pressing my body against the wall with the full length of his. I closed my eyes, and I held my breath as Edward pressed against my left side. "Breathe Bella," Edward rasped in my right ear as Carlisle traced the left with tongue.

"Tell me something, Edward," Carlisle said as he licked my throat. "Is she a virgin?"

The moan that escaped me was completely involuntary. I could feel every nerve ending in my body tingling with anticipation. Edward laughed softly against my skin. "Yes."

Carlisle lifted my right arm to place it around his back, and then pressed his marble body against mine. As he nudged closer I felt the hard length of his erection, straining in his pants, at my hip. His left arm was braced above my head against the wall as he loomed over me.

Edward mirrored Carlisle's stance, although whether it was intentional or not, I wasn't sure. His right arm braced against the wall, his body pressing close, his erection just brushing my waist. I wrapped my left arm around him; he ducked his head to nuzzle my neck and began sucking and licking.

At that point it was only the pressure of Carlisle's body that held me upright. Especially once Edward began kneading my breasts through my shirt.

I moaned and Edward pulled back abruptly. Carlisle locked gazes with him. "Was that too hard, Bella?" Edward asked attentively.

"No," I breathed. He didn't look convinced.

I reached out and pulled him to me. I crushed my lips against his and plunged my tongue into his mouth. I whimpered; I had forgotten how _sweet_ he tasted. He responded then, tracing my teeth with his cold tongue.

As Edward and I kissed, he and Carlisle shifted positions so that my back was pressed against Carlisle's stone chest. I had to break Edward's kiss to gasp. Edward smiled and then knelt before me.

My already racing heart, spluttered in my chest. _He's not going to do what I think he's going to do...is he?_ He slid his large white hands up my legs, stopping when he reached the waist band of my jeans. He looked up at me, his golden eyes glazed over with desire, my breath caught as he pulled them, along with my panties, down my legs.

"I warned him to be gentle," Carlisle whispered as he bent his head to lightly kiss my neck. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me further backwards.

Edward reached up and parted my legs before beginning to lick me delicately. I sagged against Carlisle's arm as pleasure washed through me.

Edward's cool tongue found my clit and I let out a breathless moan, threading my hands into his hair. My head fell back onto Carlisle's shoulder; his arm was the only thing preventing me from falling onto the floor.

Edward flicked his tongue harder over my clit and I began to feel a tightening in my lower stomach. Then he pulled my hips forward slightly. When he buried his tongue deep inside me, I exploded, my muscles convulsing around him. Carlisle quickly turned my head and locked his lips to mine, swallowing my scream of ecstasy.

After my tremors had subsided, Carlisle broke our kiss and Edward stood. His bronze hair was dishevelled from my hands, his eyes dark.

Carlisle looked at him for a second, and then let go of me. I watched as he reached for Edward and pulled him forward, locking their lips together.

I let out a moan as I watched them kiss. My breath was coming out in short gasps and I suddenly collapsed.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was alarmed as he supported me in his arms. "Are you alright?"

"A little warning would've been nice," I gasped.

Carlisle reached out and helped Edward pull me to my feet. "I'm sorry, Bella," Carlisle said. "Perhaps that was too much."

"No." I shook my head; I was too embarrassed to tell them that I had actually _enjoyed_ watching them kiss. It did make me wonder though, the way their lips had moved, it had seemed so natural. I wondered how many times they'd done it before.

I moved myself between them again. "You've kissed each other before," I said, it wasn't a question.

Edward hesitated. "You noticed," he said quietly.

"How could I not?" I breathed.

"We have to admit, though," Carlisle said as he began to kiss my throat. "It's been a while." His hand trailed up my side and cupped my breast, just as Edward's hand slid between my legs again.

I whimpered at their touches and Edward continued in a low voice. "When you live for so long, you start to wonder what's it like...it was especially hard for me because I could hear and see it, but never felt it." His finger sunk into to me and I threw myself back against Carlisle.

He gasped at the sudden contact and then moaned. I did it again, enjoying the sounds falling from his lips and was rewarded with a moan from Edward as well. "Bella," Edward whispered against my ear. "You have no idea how much I want you."

His thumb flicked over my clit and I arched against his hand, which ended up with me grinding against Carlisle's groin. "Then take me," I was barely able to answer.

Carlisle grabbed my hips, stilling my motions against him. "I think I need to be coherent if Edward is going to be doing this," he murmured thickly.

I closed my eyes as I heard the sound of a belt buckle and zipper being undone. Edward took a step forward. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to," he said. I opened my eyes and saw that he was trembling slightly.

I grabbed his face roughly in my shaking hands. "I've waited so long for this, _of course_ I want it."

Carlisle's hands went to my breasts as Edward grabbed my hips and positioned himself at my entrance. Those liquid eyes, both bright and dark at the same time, fixed to mine, questioning. I nodded.

"Take a deep breath Bella," Carlisle whispered as he kissed my neck.

Torture; it was exquisite torture. Heaven and Hell all in one.

Edward captured my lips to stifle my scream. The pain as he pushed inside me was a horrible burning sensation, but as the seconds passed it subsided a little. "Edward," I whimpered, breaking the kiss.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," he apologized. I writhed against him, making both him and Carlisle moan.

"Move please," I groaned.

He pulled out and slid back in slowly, I gasped as the sensations of both pain and pleasure washed over me. I went limp in Carlisle's arms as Edward began to move faster.

I reached up and ran my hand through Carlisle's blond hair. He growled.

Carlisle moved his hand to where Edward and I were joined and began to manipulate my clit with his thumb. I moaned and pushed myself against them, while Carlisle found the rhythm that matched Edward's thrusts. I came instantly, my clenching muscles throwing Edward over the edge as well.

"Bella," Edward whimpered as I stilled against him. I moaned in response. He slid out of me and lay on the floor, his breathing hard. "Are you alright?"

I couldn't reply. "I think she's had enough," Carlisle replied as he scooped me up and set me down on the bed.

"Wait," I said as his arms left me. "What about you?"

Carlisle smiled slightly. "I was only here to make sure Edward didn't lose control."

I don't why, but his words saddened me slightly. "But...it's hardly fair." I flushed again.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Bella," he said seriously. "For one thing, you're not going to be happy in the morning."

An idea occurred to me then and my heart pounded frantically at just the very thought of what I was about to ask. "You've said that you and Edward...experimented," I couldn't think of a better word.

"Yes," Carlisle replied.

"I want to watch," I realized I was whispering and I turned even redder.

Carlisle regarded me for a moment before turning to Edward, who was still lying on the floor. Their eyes met and Edward nodded. He stood and moved over to the bed, scooping me up and moving me to the couch. "Are you sure you want to watch?" he asked warily.

"Yes," I squeaked, my mouth had suddenly gone dry.

Edward turned his head to smile at Carlisle before pouncing on him. They landed on the bed and in an instant their clothes were ripped from their bodies.

He and Carlisle wrestled for a moment to see who would be on top, laughter punctuating their movements. I watched as their perfect bodies intertwined and was suddenly aroused again.

Edward ended up on top, pinning Carlisle underneath him. He straddled Carlisle's thighs, pressing Carlisle's hands into the pillow beside his head, dominating him. I felt a deep surge of desire and it was all I could do not to moan and disturb them.

Carlisle arched his hips upward, trying to entice Edward to move. He merely smiled, capturing Carlisle's thighs between his knees and holding him still.

"I won," Edward growled.

"So you did," Carlisle smiled and then leaned upward. "Are you going to fuck me, then?"

I sucked in a deep breath as the words sent my heart into overdrive. I watched as the muscles in Edward's arms tightened while he shifted his weight to keep Carlisle trapped. Heat flashed through me from between my legs, making me whimper.

Edward looked over at me, and then Carlisle followed his gaze. Edward flashed a smirk at me and bent his head, capturing Carlisle's lips in an open-mouthed kiss.

They were intentionally driving me insane and enjoying it. I shoved one hand into my mouth and let the other slide down my body to my clit.

Carlisle struggled a bit, then freed his left leg to wrap it around Edward's thigh. The sight was beyond anything I could have ever imagined. He arched his hips upward at Edward, forcing his erection to rub against Edward's.

Edward froze, then pulled his head back, staring down at Carlisle. "Do that again," he breathed. Carlisle's lips twitched into a grin as he arched his back again, this time deliberately grinding himself against Edward. If I didn't know better, I would've sworn that Edward's eyes had rolled back into his head. "That's amazing."

Carlisle was watching Edward with fierce concentration. A moan ripped from Edward's throat and Carlisle latched their mouths together. Though Edward was on top, Carlisle was in control.

My hand moved faster over my clit when Edward reached down to stroke Carlisle's thigh.

Edward freed his mouth from Carlisle's, trailing kisses along his jaw to his ear, then down the line of his neck. Carlisle moaned in response, tilting his head back to give Edward better access.

I felt like I was melting; I knew what it was like to be at the mercy of Edward's kisses. And with that thought, sensation flooded through me and a final flick of my fingers brought on my orgasm. I arched hard, banging my head on the wall and curling my toes.

"Are you alright Bella?" Carlisle asked, looking over at me. His eyes were unfocused. I nodded, it had sounded worse than it felt, and that was enough. He turned his attention back to Edward, pressing a kiss into his shoulder as he ran his hand down his back.

Edward moaned and rubbed himself against Carlisle's hand. I watched as Carlisle's left hand tangled briefly in Edward's hair, then slid away. I wasn't sure what Carlisle had done until Edward went still, and then groaned breathlessly.

"Do you like that?" Carlisle asked throatily.

"Harder, Carlisle," Edward groaned, bending to bury his head against Carlisle's neck.

My thought that Carlisle had his hand around Edward's erection was confirmed when they flipped over so that Carlisle was on top. Carlisle sat on Edward's thighs and stroked him slowly.

"I thought this was supposed to be about you," Edward choked as Carlisle tightened his fist.

Carlisle grinned, flashing his teeth in the darkness. I moaned at the images these two were feeding me, even before they enacted them. Edward muttered something incoherently under his breath and then moved suddenly so that he was back on top.

He took both his hands and grabbed Carlisle's wrists, pinning them above his head. Edward pushed himself down then and started rocking against him. All three of us moaned in succession.

Carlisle leaned forward and latched his mouth to Edward's as they came, pressed against each other.

After a few minutes, Edward pulled away and rolled off of him. My breathing was still heavy, although there's had returned to normal. Carlisle pushed himself up and sat on the edge of the bed, dressing quietly. "Are you okay, Bella?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I breathed. He picked me up and carried me over to the bed. "Edward?" I asked, reaching for him. I found his cool hand and clutched it.

Carlisle smiled. "I think he's about as spent as you are." I had to snort at that, I'd never heard of anything that tired a vampire. "I'll see you in the morning Bella." He moved to the door.

"Carlisle?" Edward's soft voice was barely a whisper.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Thank you," he whispered. Carlisle nodded and smiled before slipping noiselessly out the door.

Edward turned and propped his head on his hand. "Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked amusement in his voice.

I flushed. "More than you know," I muttered.

"I'm glad."

I reached out and began tracing the lines of perfect chest with my fingertips. "There is something that I want ask you, though," I said, looking up into his golden eyes.

"What's that?" he asked, curious.

I blushed again. "Well," I whispered. I couldn't look at him. "You said that you'd experimented with Carlisle before...but I wonder, have you...ever slept with another woman?"

I noticed his hesitation immediately. I raised my eyebrows and he sighed. "Yes," he admitted finally.

"Who?" I demanded.

"Bella, I don't think-"

"_Who_?" I interrupted him.

He looked at me apologetically. "Alice," he replied, so softly that I almost didn't hear it.

I gagged at the mental image. "_Your sister?_"

He laughed, shaking his head. "You find it disgusting that I slept with Alice, yet you didn't seem to object to what I just did with Carlisle."

"That's different," I countered quickly, a little too quickly. This time he raised _his_ eyebrows. "Okay maybe that wasn't the best response," I flushed.

He sighed. "Bella, it was a long time ago. Before Jasper joined us and before you were even born. It was only once and it, obviously, didn't lead to anything more."

I smiled. "I suppose it's forgivable," I replied, reaching up and pulling his mouth to mine.

He kissed me lightly and then pulled away. "It's late, Bella," he said. "You should sleep."

I rolled off the bed and removed my remaining clothing. Edward's breath caught as he stared at me in the darkness. I blushed involuntarily. "You are so absurd, love." He shook his head lightly and pulled me onto the bed beside him.

He threw the blanket over us and wrapped his arms around me; burying his head in my hair as he began to hum softly. I yawned and slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
